1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord switch and a mounting structure thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cord switch (i.e. a cable-type sensor), for example, provided on an electric sliding door of a vehicle for preventing an accident due to pinching has been known (see e.g., JP-A H04-126319 and JP-A 2005-302736).
JP-A H04-126319 discloses a cord switch comprising a pair of electrode wire provided parallel to each other at an inner surface of a tubular insulating member having elasticity. JP-A 2005-302736 discloses a cord switch four electrode wires provided helically within a tubular insulating member having the elasticity. These electrode wires are spaced from each other by the elasticity of a tubular insulating member. When an external force is applied to the cord switch as described above, the electrode wires contact each other so that the electrical resistance between the electrode wires changes. Thus, the application of the external force can be detected based on the change in the electrical resistance.
When the cord switch is installed in the sliding door for the vehicle, for example, as described in JP-A 2000-205975, the cord switch is received in a tubular protector rubber and the protector rubber is attached to the sliding door by adhesive and a rivet. For the protector rubber, the rubber materials which are harder than the tubular insulating member of the cord switch are used. The protector rubber has a function for fixing the cord switch and relaxing the impact applied to the cord switch increases, thereby protecting the cord switch.